


A Long Night

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gives Catherine a back rub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



> For my June Bingo card at 1_million words, square "back rub" . Also for lasairfhiona on her birthday!

Catherine winced as she lay down in bed, wincing even more as she tried to get comfortable. Beside her, Steve propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at her with an expression of concern on his face. "You ok?" he asked her and she had a feeling that the look she gave him in return was nowhere near as tender. 

"My bruises have bruises," she told him, with only a hint of asperity in her tone. "I think it's gonna be a long night."

Steve actually grinned at her and if she could have moved without aching, she would have killed him. "Well, that's what you get for unleashing your awesome ninja skills..." 

His hand traced a path up and down her arm and it almost made her forget about that grin. Almost. "I didn't hear you complaining when you were booking the son of a bitch," she reminded him. "Besides, you know you find it a turn on..."

He chuckled at that. "That I do," was all he said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "However, since you're a walking bruise, how about a back rub instead?"

Catherine lifted an eyebrow, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Now that's an offer I can't refuse."

Rolling onto her stomach, she placed her head in the pillow of her arms, sighing with contentment as Steve's hands found her shoulders, moving gently yet firmly, helping to chase away every ache and pain that she had. 

"Your hands could be registered as lethal weapons," she told him dreamily after a few minutes. "How did you get so good at this?" She moaned as he found a particularly troublesome spot. "You know something, forget it, I don't care. Just don't stop."

"No problem." She could hear the grin in his voice, could picture the satisfied, almost smug expression on his face. She felt it too, when he leaned down, kissed the skin at the base of her spine, placing more kisses all the way up until he reached the spot where her neck met her shoulder, the place that he had to know drove her absolutely crazy. 

Her breath hitched as he moved away from her, and she rolled over to face him, hands sliding up his arms and around his neck. Pulling his face down towards hers, she proceeded to show him a few of her other skills as he did likewise with his hands. 

It was, indeed, a long night.


End file.
